Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) is a diagnostic tool in both research and clinical applications due to its capacity to render images of high spatial and temporal resolution without the need for ionizing radiation (see, e.g., Frullano, L.; Meade, T. J. J. Biol. Inorg. Chem. 2007, 12, 939; herein incorporated by reference in its entirety). Contrast agents, such as chelated Gd(III), can be utilized in clinical MR imaging to improve sensitivity and resolution as well as allow more rapid scanning times (see, e.g., Caravan, P.; Ellison, J. J.; McMurry, T. J.; Lauffer, R. B. Chem. Rev. 1999, 99, 2293; herein incorporated by reference in its entirety). While valuable information can be attained using generic contrast agents, their effectiveness is limited due to their nonspecificity, rapid clearance, and low relaxivity (see, e.g., Caravan, P.; Ellison, J. J.; McMurry, T. J.; Lauffer, R. B. Chem. Rev. 1999, 99, 2293; herein incorporated by reference in its entirety).
Improved contrast agents for use in clinical MRI imaging are needed.